RD: The Beginning
Overview Hiding in an Asteroid, surrounded by a Simulant Death Ship and a fleet of Annihilators, the Dwarfers begin to wonder whether this is the beginning of the end. Only one man can save them. Unfortunately that man is Arnold J Rimmer. Summary Detailed summary of the episode Notes *Lister incorrectly says that Rimmer's last words were "Mummy, mummy!" when they were in fact "Gazpacho soup!", as shown in the Series I finale "Me²". Of course, this was more than likely Lister's attempt to get back at Rimmer, as he should know his true last words quite well. Lister also later corrects himself by stating that Rimmer did not have time for that entire speech, and simply said "Mu...". *The title of this episode lead many to speculate whether or not this was going to deliberately be the last episode of the show, as the fist episode ever was titled "The End". However, Doug Naylor and others have stated their desire to make more series. The episode does evoke many key sentiments from the pilot episode however, quoting the line "The slimes coming home!" Noteworthy Dialogue *'Lister:' So, let me get this right. We’re being attacked by something but we don’t know what, and there’s no way of finding out what’s out there? Kryten: I have a suggestion, sirs. Rimmer: What? Kryten: How about we look out of the window? *'Rimmer Sr:' Arnold, I’m not your father. *'Rimmer:' We have nothing to fear but fear itself. Apart from pain. And maybe humiliation and obviously death. And failure. But apart from fear, pain and humiliation, failure and the unknown and death we have nothing to fear but fear itself. Who’s with me? Background Information * At Dimension Jump 2011, comments by Doug Naylor suggested that he wanted Series X to focus on the character's family backgrounds. This ended up being embodied in both the series opener and finale, with this episode revealing the secret of Rimmer's true parentage. Guest Stars *Richard O'Callaghan as Hogey the Roguey *Gary Cady as Dominator Zlurth *Alex Hardy as Chancellor Wednesday *Colin Hoult as Chancellor Thursday *Simon Treeves as Lecturer Rimmer *Taylor James as Big Simulant Advisory *Philip Labey as Young Rimmer *Joanne Gale as References *Rimmer says, as he gives the order to return to Red Dwarf, "The slime's coming come!", this is said by Lister at the end of Red Dwarf pilot episode "The End", which at the end of that displayed the text that became the episode title of this episode. *The crew's yelp of joy as Blue Midget flies away from the exploding Simulant Death Ship are evocative of their reaction surviving the events of "Gunmen of the Apocalypse". *Hogey the Roguey the is played by Richard O'Callaghan, who played the Creator in "Back to Earth, Part Three". However, he had been cast as Hogey many years before this role, as the character was slated to appear in Red Dwarf: The Movie. The opening sequence in the Io Polytechnic is also stated to have come from a film script draft. Category:Series X Episodes Category:Episodes